Items
This article contains all the planned items minus the items we're not making public at this time. If you feel something is missing from this list make a suggestion at our forums and discuss away at our Discord chat. ---- Materials * Cork - For bottles or for making floats. * Cotton - Cottom from cotton plant. * Feather - Feather of a bird. Crafting material. * Fishing hook - For catching fish. * Fishing line - For catching fish or for traps. * Hide - Untreated skin of dead animal. * Ingot - Ingot of various metals ready to be forged into items. * Jewel - Various jewels. * Leather - Treated leather. For crafting. * Nail - Nails can be used to attach things to wood. * Titanium - Very strong and light metal that is hard to forge. * Wool - Wool from sheep. Containers * Backpack - Leather container for holding and carrying items on your person. * Bag - Leather container for holding and carrying items on your person. * Barrel - Container for liquids. * Basket - Hard container for holding and carrying items. * Chest - A sturdy box with a lid. * Coin purse - Soft container for holding and carrying currency on your person. * Flask - Soft container for holding and carrying liquids. * Bundle - Non-sewn cloth that can be folded and tied at corners. * Sack - Sewn soft container for holding and carrying items. * Trunk - A large packing case or box that clasps shut, used as luggage or for storage. * Waist bag - Soft container for holding and carrying items on your person. Tools * Anvil - Anvil is used as a surface for hammering metals into desired shapes. * Blacksmith's hammer - Blacksmith's hammer is used to hammer metals into desired shape. * Felling axe - Axe for felling trees and cutting branches. * Forest axe - Forest axe is lighter version of the heavy felling axe. * Candle, tallow - For providing light, made out of tallow. * Candle, wax - For providing light, made out of beeswax. * Carving axe - Carving axe is a small axe for carving. * Charcloth - For catching sparks. * Chisel - For breaking stone and drilling holes in stone. * Crosscut saw - Two person saw for felling large trees. * Drill - For drilling holes in wood. * Fishing rod - For catching fish. * Firesteel - For striking sparks with flint. * Flint - For striking sparks with firesteel. * Garden fork - Garden fork is used for loosening, lifting and turning over soil in gardening and farming. * Shovel - Shovel is for digging soft ground and moving rubble. * Hammer - Hammer is used to hit and demolish things and to pull nails. * Hoe - Hoe is for shaping and clearing soil, removing weeds, planting seeds and harvesting root crops. * Long glass - An optical instrument that aids in the observation of remote objects. * Loom - Loom is used to weave yarn into a fabric. * Magnifying glass - For magnifying small things. * Oil lantern - For providing light. * Pick - Pick is for breaking rock and hard soil. * Rake - Rake is used to collect leaves, hay, grass, etc. and for loosening the soil, light weeding and leveling. * Rope - Your average rope with various uses. * Sandglass - For measuring time. * Saw - Saw is for cutting wood. * Spindle - Spindle is used to spin fibers into yarn. * Stone splitter - Stone splitter is needed to get stone blocks. * Scythe - Scythe is used to make hay. * Sickle - Sickle is used to harvest crops. * Tinder - For catching sparks. * Tinderbox - For holding the tinder. * Tongs - Tongs are a type of tool used to grip and lift objects instead of holding them directly with hands. * Torch - For providing light, made out of wooden stave and cloth soaked in flammable substance. * Wheelbarrow - Wheelbarrow is used to move things around. * Wooden mallet - Standard wooden mallet for striking things. Utility * Shackles - AKA. handcuffs. * Lamp oil - Oil for lamps. * Locks - For locking things - chests, doors, etc. * Keys - For opening locks. * Key ring - For holding keys. Scribing * Quill pen - Quill pen is used for writing. * Inkwell - Inkwell is used for storing ink. * Inkhorn - Inkhorn is used for storing ink. * Small book - Small book can be written on and is made of paper or pergament. * Book - Book can be written on and is made of paper or pergament. * Large book - Large book can be written on and is made of paper or pergament. * Paper - Sheet of paper. Can be written on and is made of plant fiber. * Pergament - Pergamet can be written on and is made of leather. * Pen knife - Pen knife can be used to sharpen quill pen and to erase writing. * Penner - Penner is used to store pens and pen knife. * Scribe's case - Scribe's case is used to store documents and paper. * Sealing wax - Sealing wax with wick. Used for sealing letters. * Melted wax - Puddle of unstamped melted wax. * Wax seal - Wax seal made from sealing wax. * Signet ring - Ring with a signet for stamping wax seals. Decorative * Ball - Your average everyday ball made out of leather. * Vase - For holding cut flowers. * Gavel - Small ceremonial mallet. * Comb - For combing hair. * Hand mirror - For looking at your ugly face. * Birdhouse - Small house for birds made out of wood. Musical instruments * Hunting horn - Horn for making loud noise. * Guitar - Acoustic string instrument. * Flute - A woodwind instrument. * Drum - A percussion instrument. Valuables * Money - Various currencies. * Abacus - For calculating stuff. * Betting marker - For gambling to be used instead of currency. Travel * Saddle - Seat for riding. * Reins - For controlling a mount. * Horse shoe - Shoe for a hooved animal. * Sunstone - Used for navigation. Kitchen * Bottle - Bottle can be used to store liquids. * Bowl - Bowl can be used to bake, to serve food and eat food from. * Bread paddle - Shovel-like tool used by bakers to slide loaves of bread, pizzas, pastries, and other baked goods into and out of an oven. * Cauldron - Cauldron can be used to cook and boil things. * Churn - Churn can be used to churn butter. * Cork - Cork for bottles etc. * Cup - Cup can be used to drink beverages. * Fork - Fork can be used for eating solid foods. * Frying pan - Frying pan can be used for cooking. * Jug - Jug can be used to serve beverages. * Kettle - Kettle can be used to boil water. * Kitchen knife - Kitchen knife can be used in cooking. * Ladle - Ladle can be used to stir and to serve. * Mortar and pestle - Mortar and pestle can be used for crushing and grinding. * Mug - Mug can be used to drink beverages. * Pot - Pot can be used in cooking. * S-hook - S-hooks can be used to hang cauldrons above fire among other things. * Spoon - Spoon can be used for eating. * Strainer - Strainer is used to separate solids from liquid. * Table knife - Table knife can be used for eating solid foods. * Tap - Tap for barrel. Food * Butter - Butter made out of cream. * Cheese - Cheese made out of milk. * Cocoa beans - Cocoa beans from cocoa tree. * Cream - Cream skimmed from milk. * Dough - Baking dough. * Honeycomb - Hexagonal prismatic wax cells built by honey bees to contain their larvae, honey and pollen. * Juices - All kinds of juices. * Milk - Milk from a cow. * Oat - Oat seeds. * Oat bread - Oat bread. * Rye - Rye seeds. * Rye bread - Dark rye bread. * Salt - Sea salt. * Sugar - Sugar. * Tea - Tea leaves. * Wheat - Wheat seeds. * Wheat bread - Fine white bread. Intoxicants * Alcoholic beverages - Alcoholic beverages. Plants * Blueberry - Berry plant. * Carrot - Carrot plant. * Cowberry - Berry plant. * Cloudberry - Berry plant. * Crowberry - Berry plant. * Nettle - Plant * Potato - Potato plant. * Raspberry - Berry plant. * Rosehip - Plant * Strawberry - Berry plant. * Sugar cane - Reed plant Clothes * Button (clothing) - Fastener. * Bracelet - Jewelry worn on wrist. * Cape - Sleeveless outer garment, which drapes the wearer's back, arms and chest, and fastens at the neck. * Cloak - A type of loose garment that is worn over indoor clothing and serves the same purpose as an overcoat. * Earring - Jewelry worn on earlobe. * Eyeglasses - Corrective lenses for both eyes. * Fur cloak - A warm fur cloak. * Hat - Clothing worn on head. * Jacket - Outer garment for upper body. * Monocle - Corrective lens for only one eye. * Necklace - Jewelry worn around neck. * Pants - Pants. * Ring - Jewelry worn around finger. * Robe - Loose-fitting outer garment with sleeves. * Scarf - Clothing worn on neck. * Shoe - Clothing worn on feet. * Shirt - Clothing worn on torso. * Straitjacket - For restraining madmen. * Underwear - Underwear pants. Armor * TODO Weapons Projectile weapons * Sling - Projectile weapon used to throw a blunt projectile such as a stone, clay, or lead "sling-bullet". * Musket pistol - Blackpowder pistol. * Cannon - Blackpowder cannon. * Bow - Bows are projectile weapons that shoot arrows. * Arrow - Arrow for a bow. Blunt weapons * Walking stick - Gentleman would never leave the house without one. * Staff - Your basic wooden staff. Whips * Bullwhip - Long whip. * Snakewhip - Short whip. Bladed weapons Blade weapons are constructed from 4 different parts: * Blade * Guard * Grip * Pommel All these parts are interchangeable between blades but only between the blades of their own type. In other words you can't use parts from a sword in a war sword, but you can use parts from a dagger in another dagger etc. Properties of bladed weapons are: * Speed * Cut * Thrust * Guard * Durability Blade The purpose of the blade is to cut and pierce. The **length** of the blade affects it's **reach** and **type**. Blades can be **double** or **single** edged, **straight** or **curved**. Double edged blades * **Can** use false edge techniques * **Can** use half-swording techniques * **Can** use one hand on blade techniques * Cut +- * Thrust +- * Guard +- * Speed +- * Durability +- * 16 lines of attack. * Cannot be curved. Single edged blades * Can **not** use false edge techniques * Can **not** use half-swording techniques * **Can** use one hand on blade techniques ++ * Cut +- * Thrust + * Guard +- * Speed + * Durability ++ * Allows the use of lower quality ore in manufacturing. * 8 lines of attack. = Curved variant = Single edged normal blades can be curved. This allows for more slashing ability and is easier to use on horseback as it does not get stuck. Curved swords have less reach per mass and thrusting is harder. * Can **not** use false edge techniques * Can **not** use half-swording techniques * Can **not** use one hand on blade techniques * Cut ++ * Thrust -- * Guard -- * Speed + * Durability + * No half-swording * 8 lines of attack Pommel The purpose of a pommel is to balance the sword to reduce the initial inertia so the weapon can be swinged more swiftly. Secondarily the pommel can be used in half swording to strike at opponent by holding the sword from the blade and using it like a cudgel - to pummel at your enemies. Improperly weighted pommel in relation to the weight of blade will affect handling of the sword. Knives *Knives are characterized by a short one edged blade and one handed grip.* * Length 7-30 cm (2.7-12 inches) Average 15 cm (5.9 inches) * Weight: 0.2-0.7 kg (0.4-1.5 lbs) Average 0.5 kg (1.1 lbs) * One handed * One bladed * Easy to conceal * Easy to draw * Attack: Stabbing, thrusting Daggers *Daggers are characterized by having a short blade, one handed grip and they are easy to conceal because of their size.* * Length: 15 - 30 cm (6-12 inches) Average 24 cm (9.4 inches) * Weight: 0.3-0.7 kg (0.6-1.5 lbs) Average 0.5 kg (1.1 lbs) * One handed * Two bladed * Easy to conceal * Easy to draw * Attack: Stabbing, thrusting Short swords *Short swords are characterized by having a one handed grip and a blade which is shorter than a regular sword. There is some overlap with daggers but in general short swords are sturdier and longer than daggers. They are effortless to carry about in a hip scabbard.* * Length: 30 - 61 cm (12-24 inches) Average 45 cm (17.7 inches) * Weight: 0.7-1.1 kg (1.5-2.5 lbs) Average 0.9 kg (2 lbs) * One handed * Two bladed * Easy to draw * Attack: Thrusting, slashing Swords *Swords are characterized by having a one handed grip and a blade with a shorter reach than two handed sword but longer than short swords. Great many variety of swords fall under this category. Can be carried on hip in a scabbard and drawn without much effort.* * Length: 61 - 90 cm (24-35.4 inches) Average: 76 cm (30 inches) * Weight: 1.1-1.6 kg (2.5-3.5 lbs) Average 1.2 kg (2.6 lbs) * One handed * Two bladed * Attack: Thrusting, slashing War swords *War swords are characterized by having a two handed grip and a long blade. They are meant for war and are not easy to carry about in everyday business, they are usually carried drawn resting on the shoulder and when in transport in cart or on horse with other gear.* * Length: 90-180 cm (35.4-39 inches) Average: 140 cm (55 inches) * Weight: 1.3-3.6 kg (3-8 lbs) Average 1.8 kg (4 lbs) * Two handed * Two bladed * Attack: Slashing, half-swording, pummeling Other weapons * Caltrop - Antipersonnel weapon made out of four spikes. Random items * Music box - Small music box.